


Magic Show

by jesjones



Category: The Vamps (UK Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesjones/pseuds/jesjones
Summary: Things didn't go as planned, but you two made it work anyway.





	Magic Show

After you checked yourself one more time in the mirror you turned to face your boyfriend and ask him

"Babe, does this dress look good?"

Brad looked at you with courious eyes, actually interested if the dress looked good on you, he said in awe after a couple of seconds

"Well, darling, I don't think you had to ask, but for the record you are incredibly beautiful and this dress...."  
he softly took your hand and helped you do a pirouette so he could see how perfeclty fit was that black velvet dress on your quite prominent ass and  
your fresh shaved soft legs "this dress is my favourite, baby" he smiled at you and put his hands on your waist and pulled you closer so your chests  
were touching, you felt his minty and hot breath on your neck right before you felt his teeth and tongue traicing your sensitive skin and leaving small  
and sloppy kisses down to your collarbones whilst Brads hands were going down on your butt and back up to the back of your neck and he stopped at your face,  
cupping your cheeks and kissed you softly, but as he wanted to go on you stopped him.

"Alright, alright babe, we gotta stop, you have to get ready too or we're gonna be late."

"But babe, I want more" Brad pouted as he got you close to him again.

"I know, but you you'll have all of me after the party, you know our plan for tonight since last week, before we even knew we were invited to this thing."

"I know, I know, but right now..." he started to move his hands up to your breast and you pushed them away with a cheeky smile on your face.

"But right now....you need to get ready, I'm not gonna wait for you Brad."

he puffed and groaned as he watched you go into the bathroom to adjust your makeup and do your hair.

"Fine, but you don't know what will happen to you tonight."

"Probably nothing if you get too drunk and I have to get you home."

"OH COME ON!!"

Both of you laughed about the way he said that and about the tone he had when he did and kept on getting ready.  
.......

After almost an hour Bard was finally ready. You couldn't take your eyes off of him when you saw what he was wearing,  
after a quite a long time he put on a pair of black skinny jeans and your favourite long sleeve white flannel with vertical black stripes with  
the leather jacket and black boots, and like all that wasn't enough he wore his rings too and that made you wonder how are you gonna be able to resist him  
all night long until you get home.  
As you checked everything in the house and said bye to Jess, Brad started the engine and waited for you in the car, then you threw your keys in your purse  
and hopped in giving him a quick peck on his cheek.  
While you two were on your way to the party, Brads phone rang and immediately after he hung up you heard him :

"Baaaaabe?"

you rolled your eyes and turned your head to him

"What now?"

"Connor called.."

"So?? What did he say?"

"Well you know baby..nothing that important."

"Nothing that important huh?"

"Mhm..."

"He wants you to go with him and the boys at his place after the party right?"

"Yes" Brad said hesitantly not looking towards you.

You groaned and held his hand while you kept talking.

" It's fine Brad, you can go, and I'll take a bath and go to sleep by the time you come back, that if you don't sleep over."

"But the movie....? babe I don't wanna let you down with it and with this plan."

"You won't let me down it's totally fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I already told you twice, how many times do you want me to repeat myself?"

"Not one more time, I got it."

and both of you started laughing at his response.

....

The party was so good, one of the best ones you've ever been at and you were there with your boyfriend and some of your bestest friends, it was awesome, but  
you couldn't stop thinking about what will you do home alone after it, will you actually take a bath like you said before or you'll watch the movie  
by yourself? that question was stuck in your mind all night, every time you took a break and went to get a drink or to the restroom you were clueless about  
what will you do.  
It was done and you and Brad were talking about how you'll get back home until Connor decided to come between you two and give you a better solution

"Hey mate, why don't you just give her the keys and you come with us aaand when we're done one of the girls who will not drink can drive you home or you  
just take my car?"

"That's a great idea Connor, thank you."

you look at your sober again boyfriend as he handed you the car keys without asking anything.  
  
"Thank you baby, I'll see you at home" you told him as you leaned it and kissed him gently.  
......

As soon as you got home you fed Jess and went straight to the bathroom and started the faucet from the tub.  
While you waited for it to fill you searched through the dresser for fresh clothes and went downstairs to put a movie on,  
the movie you were supposed to watch with Brad....

You guys wanna do new things almost every time you have enough energy for it even though every time with Brad feels like magic and  
that's why this time you picked this movie, purposely after you confessed something to him and you weren't supposed to.

You turned on the tv and prayed to god you could wait to do something until Brad got home because every damn time you saw a 90% naked dude on the tv  
you felt some type of way you had to take a break and satisfy yourself as much as you could thinking of your boyfriend and what he could do to you instead  
but for now... you're just enough.

As soon as you heard the keys turning into the lock bolt, you turned off the tv, grabbed your glass of white wine and pretended like nothing happened.  
Brad entered slowly and quietly and he took off his shoes the same way as he thought you were already sleeping, but you took him by surprise when you  
switched the lights on and stared amused because you just scared the shit out of him.

" (y/n), love, I didn't know you are still up, oh my god."

" Are you okay?" you asked still giggling about what just happened.

" Yeah, I am, just tipsy." Brad said as he came over to you and kissed your forehead.

You already felt the subtle smell of whiskey so you already knew he was tipsy.

He was supposed to go straight to the bedroom and call you from there to join him but he went to the living room and put his hand on the remote so you  
distracted him.

"Brad, baby, why don't we go upstairs? come on let's rest a bit." you said to him as you put you glass down and sat next to him on the couch.  
"Please.." you insisted, after a couple of seconds that felt like minutes, while playing with one of his soft curls.

but he knows you, he knows you're doing this for a reason so he turns on the tv.

"So you watched it without me?" he asked with a playful smile.

You were busted for good now and the only thing you didn't want to tell him was how bad you wanted his pretty mouth on every inch of your body, how bad you  
needed his hands in your hair, and just how much you needed all of him tonight.

"Answer me, love." he spoke to you again, this time with a cocky grin on his face.

"Yes, but obviously only half of it." you sighed and continued talking " I just wanted you to feel good tonight and have fun and that's why I said its okay  
if you go to Connor's place, I don't even know why you came back so early and not wasted."

" For you , my love."

The moment you heard those words you were melting inside.

"Now, I want you to tell me what you did... all alone... watching this half of the movie."

Brad said while drawing circles with his thumbs on your thighs and slowly going up.

"Everything I was able to do, without you." you almost whispered to him.

He nodded shortly and when he got up you knew something was coming. Brad had on you on his shoulder before you even realized and he was going upstairs  
towards the bedroom switching ever light off on his way there.

When you both got there he put you down on the middle of the bed and he put himself on top of you and he collided his lips to yours moving his hands up  
and down your body as your hands were searching for every button of his shirt so you could finally feel his warmth and his strong and firm arms.

"Just know this darling, as I'll always love you, the same I'm gonna always keep you satisfied." he whispered in your ear after he put some soft kisses on  
your neck.

Brad took your pajama shirt off and he was welcomed by your naked breast so he unhesitantely started sucking on one of your nipples as he massaged the other  
one while you started needing more.  
The feeling of pleasure was rushing through your body and your hands were blindly looking for his jeans zipper but your effort was in vain because what  
Brad was doing to you already was so good so you tried to talk to him through moans  
"Off....p-please" and he did so but this time as he was getting on top of you again he looked at you like you are his whole world but you couldn't wait  
anymore "Brad?" your soft voice broke the silence

"Yes baby?"

"I need you." "now" you stated as you run your hands over his bare chest.

"You do baby?" "well, you better start telling me what you need from me."

You didn't wait and said "I just need you Brad, I need your hands all over me and your pretty little filthy mouth to do things to me, tonight babe, make me  
scream louder than before."

When you were done the brightest and the cutest smile was on Brad's face but that changed soon "Very well, darlin', as you wish."

He took your pajama shorts off leaving you only in your underwear and he pulled you by your hips under him so you could feel his growing boner better.  
His soft lips traced your skin from your neck where he left a couple of love bites, to your collarbones where he started leaving slopppy kisses, to your  
naked abs and to your still covered clit. You didn't even notice when he took of your underwear because all you could feel now was his tongue pleasuring you  
in a way that was touching your soul. You started moaning again and whimpering while one of your hands was in Brads soft brown hair and the other one was  
grabbing pillows from around you.  
You heard Brad moaning louder between your legs but before you could do or say something he stopped and put two fingers inside you without even telling so  
he started moving them at a normal peace then faster then he started kissing and rubbing your clit harder and you were so close but Brad kept on doing his  
thing that got you over the edge.

When you were done he got up and looked at you and attached his lips to yours as your hands were wondering over his back and shoulders then both to his hair.  
Brad broke the kiss just so he could say something but you were one step ahead  
"Brad baby..." you said while soflty tracing your fingers along his cheek

"Where were you when I needed you?" you both giggled at your words.

"It doesn't matter where I was, it matters that now, I'm here." was his answer after  
he kissed the tip of your nose.

"Round two?" you questioned.

"Oh baby, you're getting a show tonight, a magic one." and you laughed at his response cupping his face and kissing him again and again.

 

 

 


End file.
